


Dirty Cash

by awkwardbigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardbigbang/pseuds/awkwardbigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri catches his hyung doing something dirty in the dressing room and decides to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Cash

**Author's Note:**

> First GRI, requested fic, fluff and suggested bottom G, public displays of indecency (sort of)

“Hyung,” Seungri called as walked to the back of the shop. He had asked Jiyong to go shopping with him and as usual the older boy had refused, but Seungri had whined and pouted for so long that the leader finally gave him with a strict warning not to follow him around. Of course that had irritated the maknae to no end, but he did as he was told, shaking his head and muttering about his leader under his breath for a solid twenty minutes. 

“Hyung!” Seungri called again, this time outside of the dressing room that he’d seen Jiyong step into. “Look at this shirt I found.” Seungri began to turn the door handle, and pulled the door open to the startled cry of ‘Seungri, wait!’

Standing before him was Kwon Jiyong, leader of the greatest boy band Korea had ever seen, world renowned fashion icon and rapper, lusted after by millions, with a face that could make a grown man cry, with his pants around his ankles, dick in hand. 

“Hyung,” Seungri breathed out, unable to take his eyes off the older boy’s crotch. “What-”

Seungri was cut off when Jiyong grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him into the dressing room with a ‘Get in here!’

“Hyung, I don’t-!” Once again his words were cut off when a hand covered his mouth.

“Shh! Be quiet!” Jiyong whisper-yelled. 

“Hyung, is this why you didn’t want me to come shopping with you? You like to do that in places like this?” Seungri asked bewildered, as the leader pulled up his pants. 

“Yes,” came the quick reply. “I mean no, I mean fuck.” Jiyong ran a hand through his currently pink hair. 

“Then what is this?” Seungri whispered, motioning to Ji’s still hard, but now covered dick. 

“Look,” Jiyong said more serious than Seungri had ever seen him, “I’ll tell you the truth but you have to promise that you won’t get mad and you won’t hate me. Do you promise?” Seungri nodded solemnly. “No, I need you to say it out loud.”

“I won’t get mad and I won’t hate you,” Seungri whispered, growing more and more concerned. It was bad enough that Jiyong Hyung was touching himself in a public place, what could possibly be worse than that?

Ji looked away and spoke to a spot on the wall to his right. “The truth is…I didn’t want you coming shopping with me, because I suspected something like this might happen.”

“Hyung I-”

“Don’t interrupt me, Seungri,” Jiyong said in a tone much like a paper cut, his eyes flashing to the younger boy before flicking back to the wall. “I was afraid something like this might happen, because recently I’ve found it harder and harder to control myself around you. I know you probably just thought it was me being, well, me, or fan service or something, but the truth is, Seungri, I want you. I don’t- I must be going crazy because even the sight of you makes me hard. So when you asked me to come look at those pants earlier, and you didn’t have a shirt on, and you were just standing there so perfectly asking me to look at you, to really look at your body I just…” he trailed off, choking on his own voice and gesturing to himself wildly. Finally he managed out a papery whisper of “Please don’t hate me,” before burying his face in his palms to control the onslaught of tears. 

Though Seungri was confused, he knew he couldn’t sit there and watch his hyung suffer like this. He gathered the now sobbing leader into his arms and whispered into his hair, “I don’t hate you,” over and over. After what seemed like hours but was really about three minutes, Jiyong pulled back and wiped his reddened tear streaked face on his shirt. 

“I’m so so sorry, Seungri,” he said, “This isn’t how your hyung should I act; this isn’t how your leader should act.”

“Hyung,” Seungri answered, pulling the pink haired boy back to his chest. “I…I don’t want you to be sorry.” The words probably surprised Seungri more than they did, Jiyong.

“You don’t?”

“No,” the maknae said more confidently. “I don’t. Because I think I want you, too.”

“You do? You think?” Once again Ji pulled away to search the younger boys face. “Seungri, I can’t let you say something you’re going to regret because you don’t want your hyung to feel bad or something.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Seungri assured him, “it’s just I know this is a lot and I haven’t really thought about it before but now that it’s happening I…” he trailed off. “Can I try something?” Jiyong looked unsure but nodded anyway. “Close your eyes, and don’t you dare open them until I say ‘okay,’ okay?” Ji nodded his assent and shut his eyes.

Seungri breathed out slowly and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to his leaders. This wasn’t new territory really, but the feeling was different. He pressed harder and felt the pink haired boy kiss him back. With bated breath he let his tongue peek out to lick at Jiyong’s lip. The older boy gladly opened his mouth and allowed him entrance. Seungri slowly swirled his tongue with Jiyong’s whose eagerly swirled back, he was breathing again and his breath was coming in short pants as the speed of the swirling increased.

Finally when Seungri felt himself going lightheaded from the infrequency of breath he pulled back. 

He looked at Jiyong’s reddened lips, tear stained cheeks and still closed eyes for a moment before whispering “Okay.” The pink haired boy’s eyes opened slowly and looked into

Seungri’s questioningly. Seungri answered by kissing him again. 

Jiyong snaked a hand into Seungri’s hair as the younger boy pushed against the wall, lifting him up so his legs wrapped around his waist. The leader let out a low moan into his maknae’s mouth, as Seungri squeezed his ass cheeks with relish. 

They continued to kiss as they began to grind against one another, trying their best to keep their noises to a minimum. Seungri thrust up into his hyung and let a hand wander away from his ass and find his hardened dick. He rubbed in time with his thrusts and savoured the way Jiyong quietly moaned and melted into him. 

“Ri,” he panted, “Ri, don’t stop.” 

“I won’t hyung; tell me when you’re close.” Seungri continued his ministrations and stifled his own groan as Jiyong grinded his ass onto the younger boy’s dick. He pressed Ji into the wall harder, trying in vain to somehow get closer to him without taking their clothes off. 

Seungri trailed his tongue down his hyung’s neck and sucked at his collar bone, causing the older boy to yelp slightly. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, “Is everything okay?” the sales girl called. 

“Y-yes,” Jiyong strained out, as his maknae continued dry humping him into the wall. “I just pinched myself on a zipper.” He lied.

“Okay,” the girl called apologetic. “Please let me know if you need anything.” 

“Will do,” the pink haired boy squeaked out as his maknae gave him a sharp bite. “You little shit,” Jiyong whispered. 

“You love it,” Seungri whispered back smirking up into his hyungs face before attaching their mouths once more.

“I’m close,” Ji whispered through clenched teeth. Seungri nodded and began thrusting faster, rubbing his hand harder over both their clothed erections, Jiyong’s breath were coming shorter now and the younger boy could see his leader about to come undone and quickly threw a hand over his mouth to muffle the gasp of pleasure that was fighting to come out. Seungri came at the sight of his hyung in so much pleasure and bit down on the older boy’s shirt to muffle his own cry. 

Slowly, Jiyong loosened his grip around Seungri’s waist and stood shakily on his own two feet. The held each other panting for a few moments before Seungri looked at the pile of clothes in the corner. “We should probably buy this stuff.”

Jiyong laughed and pulled away, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah we should.” The quickly straightened their clothes and walked out of the dressing room as if they hadn’t just rutted each other into orgasm. Jiyong turned on his G-Dragon charm and called to the sales girl, “Box up everything in the dressing room and have it sent to this address.” He tossed a business card and a credit card on the counter before turning and following the maknae out, ignoring the girls’ profuse gratitude’s. 

Once in the hired car, Seungri leaned into his hyung’s lap and said, “You know, Jiyong hyung, I never thought you’d be so dirty.”

“Aish, would you listen to this kid,” Ji threw an arm around his maknae. “You told you could talk to me like that.” He smiled. 

“I did,” Seungri answered leaning up to give the underside of the leader’s chin a quick peck. “Now, can we please go get cleaned up?”

Jiyong laughed, and told the driver where to go. 


End file.
